Xu Nuo
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: "Hidup untukmu adalah ikrarku padamu. Apa lagi yang harus ditakutkan setelah kehilanganmu? Hanya untukmu, aku rela menderita oleh perasaan ini; sebuah perasaan yang membingungkanku dengan kehangatan dan pedinya... di antara sakit dan kebahagiaannya...". Wen Yang x Cao Yin. Folktale [Legend of the White Snake AU].
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu kala di Negeri Tiongkok, ada sebuah legenda mengenai seekor siluman ular putih yang tinggal di Pegunungan Hengduan, Provinsi Sichuan. Disebut sebagai sebuah 'Legenda', karena tidak ada kepastian kebenaran mengenai eksistensinya.

Legenda Ular Putih adalah salah satu legenda ternama di daratan Tiongkok; kini, banyak yang sudah mengadaptasikan legenda itu dalam bentuk film, opera, buku novel dan media lainnya.

Namun, dalam cerita ini, saya tidak menceritakan mengenai orang-orang yang mengadaptasi legenda itu, melainkan menceritakan tentang legenda itu sendiri; sebuah legenda yang dibaluti oleh roman penuh ketulusan, kesetiaan, pengorbanan dan...

Sebuah penantian yang sangat panjang...

Baiklah, mari langsung saja kita buka lembar pertama dari kisah ini. Saya, selaku seorang pendongeng, berharap Anda menyukai cerita ini...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's notes: Hi! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Kaien-Aerknard, di fanfict terbaru saya untuk fandom ini yang bertemakan Chinese Folklore [The White Snake Madame]. Saya terinspirasi untuk membuat cerita ini setelah membaca sebuah event challenge di group United Fandom (meski eventnya sendiri udah lewat lamaaaa banget), dan setelah mendengar lagu OST [The White Snake and The Sorcerer] yang berjudul [Xu Nuo / Promise] yang dinyanyikan oleh Raymond Lam dan Eva Huang.**

**Fanfict ini dapat dikatakan berupa songfict karena setiap chapternya menggambarkan 2 lirik lagu [Xu Nuo]. **

**Dan oleh karena fanfict ini kan diambil referensinya dari legenda asli dan film adaptasinya, plot dasar story ini tidak akan saya bisa lepaskan dari keduanya. Tetapi, saya akan berusaha semampu saya untuk membuatnya berbeda aka serasa versi sendiri lol!**

**Saya akui, fanfict yang satu ini tergolong sulit juga, jadi updatenya bisa lama banget. Kurang lebih 3-4 minggu, apalagi saya sedang didesak oleh Ulangan Praktek dan UN (oke saya orang yang nekad udah musim begini masih aja bikin fanfict...).**

**Baiklah! Langsung saja ke chapter pertama dari fanfict ini! I hope you guys like it! X3**

**Disclaimer: DW and its contents - KOEI; Cao Yin - Kaien-Aerknard.**

**Warnings: Folktale AU [Legend of the White Snake], White Snake!Cao Yin, Phoenix!Cao Pi, OOC may exist karena menyesuaikan dengan plot cerita, typo may exist. Dan masih banyak warnings yang akan muncul seiring dengan bertambahnya chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents**

**A [Dynasty Warriors] Fanfiction - Folktale AU**

**[Xu Nuo / Promise]**

**"Hidup untukmu adalah ikrarku padamu. Apa lagi yang harus ditakutkan setelah kehilanganmu? Hanya untukmu, aku rela menderita oleh perasaan ini; sebuah perasaan yang membingungkanku dengan kehangatan dan pedinya... di antara sakit dan kebahagiaannya..."**

* * *

**The White Snake and the Azure Phoenix**

Pemandangan pegunungan Hengduan yang tertutup oleh tirai uap air tipis pagi hari indah bagai lukisan alam; dengan anak-anak sungai Changjiang, Mekong dan Salween yang mengalir dari lereng gunung, padi-padi kuning di kaki gunung dan lapisan putih salju abadi yang menyelimuti puncak pegunungan Daxue.

Keadaan yang sunyi dan tentram menyejukkan hati mahluk hidup penghuni pegunungan. Kicauan burung-burung, gemerisik dedaunan dan rerumputan serta suara kecipak air sungai yang membentur bebatuan turut mengiringi penyambutan sang mentari pagi.

Seorang gadis berpakaian serba putih tengah duduk di atas dahan pohon besar, menikmati kesejukan udara pagi musim semi. Gadis itu bukanlah manusia, melainkan seorang siluman ular putih.

Bagian bawah tubuhnya yang berupa badan ular bersisik putih melilit pada dahan pohon, seakan menjaganya agar tidak jatuh. Gadis itu mendengungkan lagu, badannya bergoyang sedikit, entah karena mengikuti irama atau tertiup oleh hembusan angin lembut.

"Yin _Dajie_," panggil seseorang dari bawah. Dari suaranya yang dalam, dapat diketahui bahwa suara itu adalah milik seorang lelaki. Siluman ular putih bernama Cao Yin itu menghentikan dengungan, beralih menunduk ke bawah untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum, melambaikan tangan kanan padanya. Lelaki di atas permukaan tanah menghela nafas. "_Dajie_. Sudah kuperingatkan berapa kali; kau tidak boleh berada di tempat terbuka seperti ini," ia lalu melompat ke dahan yang tepat berada di atas gadis itu. "Pemburu dari seluruh negeri tengah mengincar kita berdua semenjak terciumnya keberadaan kita oleh Kaisar sialan itu."

"Zihuan... santai saja dan nikmati cuaca pagi ini!"

"Mudah bagimu untuk mengatakannya," lelaki bernama lengkap Cao Zihuan alias Cao Pi itu duduk kala melanjutkan, "kalau kau tertangkap, jangan harap aku sempat menolongmu saja."

Gadis itu sudah terbiasa dengan cara berbicaranya yang kasar. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya dibalik kata-kata pedas itu, Cao Pi amat peduli pada keselamatannya. Ia bukannya ingin menyusahkan adiknya itu, tetapi kesejukan pagi hari sangat sulit ditolak olehnya. Lagipula, ia sendiri juga was-was dengan sekitarnya.

Sang Kaisar yang tengah dibicarakan oleh mereka adalah seorang Kaisar yang diktator. Ia tidak segan-segan memaksa rakyatnya sendiri bekerja tanpa upah dan istirahat untuk melanjutkan pembangunan Tembok Sepuluh Ribu _Li _di utara. Banyak yang mati dalam proyek itu; entah oleh kelaparan atau siksaan para tentara yang mengawasi proyek, namun Kaisar masih menutup mata, berlagak seolah nyawa mereka hanyalah bagai semut-semut pekerja yang pantas dikorbankan demi berjalan era-nya ini.

Dan ia memiliki sebuah hasrat untuk hidup abadi. Ia ingin membuat sebuah ramuan keabadian, dan untuk membuatnya, ia membutuhkan mangkok giok dari Pagoda Langit, mata air dari Taishan, darah Phoenix Biru dan darah Ular Putih. Itulah alasan mengapa keduanya diincar dengan ganjaran yang sangat tinggi. Darah dari kedua mahluk mistis itu semakin mudah didapatkan oleh para pemburu, terutama karena mereka selalu mendampingi satu sama lain.

Cao Yin adalah si Ular Putih, sementara Cao Pi adalah si Phoenix Biru.

Keduanya pun tidak sudi memberikan setetes darah mereka padanya; _jikalaupun_ si Kaisar itu adalah seorang Kaisar yang baik.

"Zihuan!" seru gadis itu tiba-tiba. "Aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik!" ia menunjuk ke lereng gunung.

_...Apa lagi kali ini_, batin Cao Pi, menggeleng lelah. "Apa? Panda hijau?"

"Bukan!"

Cao Yin melompat turun, berlari menuju tepi jurang dengan semangat yang dimiliki seorang prajurit berani mati. Sementara Cao Pi sekali lagi menggeleng kepala, mengurut dahinya. Sepasang sayap berbulu biru tumbuh di punggungnya, salju-salju keluar dari setiap bulunya. Dibuka sayapnya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan betapa megahnya sayap seekor Phoenix. Ia melompat, terbang menuju tempat kakaknya kini berada.

"Zihuan, kau lihat itu!"

Cao Pi mengalihkan atensi menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari si gadis Ular Putih, mendapati tiga orang pemuda sedang mendaki gunung. Ia lega mendapati ketiganya tidak membawa senjata tajam, itu berarti mereka bukanlah pemburu. Paling hanya tabib-tabib yang sedang mencari tanaman obat. Tetapi, apa yang membuat kakaknya sampai sesemangat ini?

"Kau lihat lelaki yang bertubuh paling tinggi itu," ujarnya, masih tidak mengalihkan mata dari pria yang ditunjuknya itu, seperti seseorang yang sedang mengagumi giok terindah di kolong langit.

Cao Pi mengangkat alis. "...Jangan bilang _dajie_ menyukainya."

Spontan, wajah Cao Yin memerah, kontras dengan dirinya yang berpakaian serba putih. Darahnya mengalir semakin cepat seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang menambah kecepatan dalam setiap detik. Hatinya tergelitik oleh sebuah perasaan hangat, jauh lebih hangat dari apa yang musim semi berikan; juga oleh kegugupan yang membuat semuanya terasa… aneh… tetapi nyaman… Tidak pernah ia rasakan perasaan baru semacam ini selama ratusan tahun hidupnya.

_Apakah ini yang dinamakan 'Cinta'_, batin si Ular Putih.

"_Deng dai yuan feng xu yao qian bai nian_

_Ai yi ge ren jiu zai yi shun xian"_

"Dia tidak lebih dari pria bertampang tolol," dengusnya.

Cao Yin menoleh, mengernyitkan dahi. "…Kau selalu mengatai orang-orang seperti itu…"

"Kenyataan," balasnya singkat, padat, nan jelas.

Gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya, sepasang matanya menatap lekat tiap gerakan dari pemuda yang mencuri seluruh atensinya. Ia lihat pemuda itu berpisah dari dua temannya, berjalan mendekat, sesekali membongkar semak-semak, mencari tanaman obat. Mendapati kakaknya yang tidak bisa memutus perhatian pada pemuda itu, Cao Pi mengurut dahinya untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"...Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya..."

Gumaman itu pelan, namun Cao Pi tidak salah dengar. Cao Yin menoleh, sepasang matanya memelas. Cao Pi berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri; apakah ia harus menuruti atau menolak keinginan sang Kakak? Setelah melalui perdebatan yang sangat lama bagai melalui seribu tahun, ia angkat tangan pada tatapan memelas dari kakaknya itu.

"Hah... baiklah," jawabnya setengah niat.

Bukan main senangnya perempuan itu. Ia melompat sekali, dua kali sambil memekik kegirangan. Cao Pi datar menanggapi tingkah kakaknya yang memang harus ia akui, kekanak-kanakan. Tetapi, sifat kakaknya yang satu inilah yang mencerahkan hari-harinya, meski terkadang membuatnya kesal sendiri.

Dan sekarang, Cao Pi heran pada kakaknya yang tiba-tiba diam seperti patung. Pasalnya... ingin berkenalan, namun sedaritadi tidak maju-maju.

_Tian a... dajie..._

"…" Cao Pi membungkukkan badan, mengambil sebuah batu sebesar kepal tangan. Sang Kakak sempat melihatnya, bertanya di dalam hati apa gerangan yang akan dilakukan oleh sang adik. "Biar kubantu _dajie _untuk sekedar menyapanya."

Cao Pi mengambil ancang-ancang, sepasang matanya menatap setajam elang yang tengah membindik mangsanya. Cao Yin sadar apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh adiknya.

"Zi-!"

Namun naas, adiknya jauh lebih cepat dibanding reaksinya. Sepasang mata biru muda perempuan itu mengikuti arah melayangnya batu yang tertelan oleh lebatnya dedaunan hijau. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar teriakan seorang pria, cukup keras hingga mengejutkan para burung yang masih beristirahat dalam sarangnya. Disusul dengan tubuh si peneriak yang tidak lain adalah pria yang ditaksir oleh sang Kakak itu jatuh dari tebing, langsung dilalap oleh anak sungai Changjiang yang mengalir deras di bawah.

Si Ular Putih tanpa berpikir panjang segera terjun menyusul pria itu ke dalam sungai tanpa memedulikan keselamatannya sendiri. Sedangkan Cao Pi terpana mengagumi hasil perbuatannya di atas sebelum terbang ke bawah untuk memastikan keselamatan kakaknya. Ya… aksinya sendiri tadi juga adalah sebuah perbuatan nekad yang tidak pakai pikir panjang juga.

Air bukanlah masalah bagi Cao Yin yang seorang siluman ular. Dengan alat geraknya yang berupa tubuh ular, Cao Yin dapat dengan mudah membelah dinding air kebiruan yang membatasi ia dengan pemuda yang tenggelam itu sebagaimana panah yang melesat membelah udara. Ia melesat secepat yang ia bisa, berhasil menangkap tubuh pemuda yang tidak berdaya di dalam air itu.

Didapatinya kondisi pemuda itu yang berada di ambang batas antara hidup dan mati. Dan hanya ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Maka, bermodalkan keberanian dan keinginan untuk menyelamatkan pemuda yang dicintainya, Cao Yin maju, mempertemukan sepasang bibirnya dengan sepasang milik pria itu sembari perlahan membawanya ke permukaan sebab tubuh pria yang ditolongnya ini ternyata berat juga.

Kecupan yang dilakukan olehnya bukan karena ia ingin mengecupnya, melainkan untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan cara mengalirkan sedikit _chi_ ke dalam tubuh si pemuda malang itu.

Cao Yin merangkul erat tubuh pria itu dengan sepasang tangannya, menyandarkan sisi kiri kepalanya pada dada bidangnya. Ia bisa mendengar detakan jantung yang mulai harmonis, dan ia menyukainya. Sepasang matanya dipejamkan, indera pendengaran dan perasaannya dimanjakan oleh setiap detak jantung.

Tidak diketahuinya bahwa pria itu telah sadar dan meski dalam kondisi 'mengumpulkan nyawa' serta penglihatan yang berbayang-bayang, pria itu masih sanggup melihat jelas wajahnya sebelum kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah beberapa saat, kepala keduanya menyembul keluar ke permukaan air. Cao Yin menarik napas dalam, memerhatikan wajah tampan pria tersebut yang memasang sebuah eskpresi seperti sedang tertidur.

"Syukurlah _dajie_ tidak apa-apa."

Cao Yin menengadah, mendapati adiknya yang telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi seekor Phoenix terbang merendah. Dengan sepasang cakarnya yang kuat, ia mengangkat kakaknya beserta pria yang telah ditolongnya ke tepi sungai.

Cao Yin membenarkan posisi rebah pemuda itu, kemudian dengan ujung-ujung jemari tangan kanan, ia menyentuh batang leher si pemuda. Ia menghela napas selega seseorang yang baru saja bebas dari hukuman pancung. Orang itu masih hidup.

"Ini semua salahmu, Zihuan!" Cao Yin tidak dapat tidak menyalahkan adiknya itu.

Sementara Cao Pi hanya mengangkat bahu, berkata, "Aku hanya ingin membantu _dajie_ saja. Tidak kusangka ia berakhir jatuh ke sungai."

Cao Yin hendak membalas namun harus dibatalkan niatnya untuk mengomeli sang adik. Suara teriakan terdengar dari kejauhan, menandakan bahwa kedua teman dari si manusia yang tengah pingsan itu sedang menuju tempat mereka berada.

Cao Yin tidak memiliki opsi selain segera meninggalkan lokasi dan menyerahkan sisanya pada Tian.

Ketika kedua teman pemuda itu sampai, hanya ada si pemuda yang dicari oleh mereka di sana, tidak ada tanda keberadaan manusia lain selain ketiganya di tepi sungai.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's notes: Mwahahahaha~ Akhirnya terealisasi juga chapter 1-nya! Saya senang sekali~**

**Btw untuk translasi lirik lagu yang digunakan: Waiting a thousands of years to meet you, but just need an instant to love you.**

**IDK apakah ini cocok sama plotnya tetapi yeah... **

**Nah, biarkan saya berikan list perbedaan fanfict ini dengan film adaptasinya dan juga originalnya...**

**1\. Sebenarnya, dalam film, skenario bertemunya Ular Putih dengan si pria idamannya adalah di pegunungan dan pria itu memang sedang mencari obat-obatan bersama temannya kalau ga salah. Nah, bagaimana pria itu jatuh ke sungai? Karena adik dari si Ular Putih yang adalah seekor siluman ular hijau sengaja mengejutkan (bukan dilempar batu) si pria itu agar si kakaknya bisa dapat kesempatan pedekate (okeeee...). Kalau di cerita aslinya, si pria ini beli sebuah Tangyuan dari salah seorang 8 Immortals yang menyamar jadi penjual Tangyuan. Si pria heran, kok udah makan Tangyuan itu dia ga laper-laper. Jadi, ia bertanya pada si penjual itu tanpa diketahuinya bahwa si penjual adalah seorang Immortal. Si Immortal ngajak dia ke sebuah jembatan yang dibawahnya ada sungai, lalu pria itu diangkatnya dalam posisi kepala menghadap ke sungai, membuat si pria itu memuntahkan Tangyuan. Nah, di dalam sungai itu, ada siluman ular putih yang lagi bertapa untuk mencapai keabadian. Dia makan Tangyuan muntahan si pria itu, dan mendapatkan hidup abadi. Jadi, si siluman ular putih itu berterima kasih sekaligus mencintai si pria itu. Sedang saat terjadinya itu, si Ular Putih belum punya adik. Nah, Ular Hijau bertemu Ular Putih setelah si Ular Hijau yang hendak dijual oleh seseorang dibeli sama si Ular Putih, jadinya si Ular Hijau nganggap si Ular Putih sebagai kakaknya.**

**2\. Di film maupun seri originalnya, adik dari si Ular Putih adalah Ular Hijau. Namun, di fanfict ini, saya bikin Phoenix Biru (...ga kuat saya buat bikin Cao Pi jadi seorang... siluman ular tbh. Jadi Phoenix aja biar tetap keceh dia). **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pavilion**

Begitu ia bangun, Cao Pi langsung merasakan aura lembut memenuhi atmosfir gubuk kecil tempat tinggal keduanya. Ia tahu aura ini berasal dari seseorang yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri. Sepengetahuannya, hanya sang Kakak yang memiliki aura selembut ini. Namun, setelah kejadian kemarin, auranya menjadi semakin lembut, jauh lebih lembut dari harumnya bunga-bunga persik yang serempak bermekaran di hari pertama musim semi dan kain sutera jubah Kaisar.

Cao Pi menoleh, melihat sang Kakak sudah tidak berada di ranjangnya. Ia sebenarnya hendak tidur lagi, mengistirahatkan tubuh setelah kemarin berubah menjadi seekor Phoenix utuh. Perubahan itu, meski sebentar, telah memakan banyak energinya. Dan semenjak diturunkan titah dari sang Kaisar untuk memburu keduanya, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak berada di sisi Cao Yin sedetik saja. Ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kasur, mencari kakaknya yang ternyata sedang bersantai-santai di atas atap, duduk dengan kepala menengadah, menikmati angkasa pagi musim semi.

"Pagi, Zihuan!" sapa si Ular Putih, ia melambaikan tangan kanan penuh semangat. "Tidurmu nyenyak sekali! Aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu untuk menikmati pagi tetapi, kau tetap saja tidak bangun-bangun."

Bukannya Cao Pi tidak ingin bangun, melainkan kondisinya yang lemah memaksanya untuk tetap merebah di atas kasur.

Cao Pi terus memerhatikan wajah kakaknya yang berseri-seri, sebuah wajah yang biasa dipasang olehnya. Hanya saja, kali ini, dengan tambahan rona merah muda di sepasang pipinya. Cao Pi mengangkat alis melihat perubahan kecil raut wajah satu ini. Ia melompat ke atap, duduk di samping Cao Yin yang sedang mendehamkan sebuah lagu.

"_Dajie_ kelihatannya semangat sekali," ucapnya setelah lagu selesai dinyanyikan.

Cao Yin menoleh, senyumnya semakin lebar. Ia menepuk pundak sang Adik, membuatnya terdorong sedikit akibat momentum. Kekuatan seorang siluman tidak bisa diukur hanya dari kondisi fisik belaka. Cao Pi mendengus.

"Kau harusnya cerahan sedikit, Zihuan!" nasihatnya.

"…"

Tetap saja, tampang datar nan dingin khasnya yang wajahnya tunjukkan. Cao Zihuan bukanlah seorang yang mudah terpancing emosinya, jarang sekali ia bisa menampilkan seulas senyum senang ataupun wajah masam. Selain Cao Yin, tidak ada yang bisa membaca ekspresinya, air mukanya hanya berubah sedikit dari waktu ke waktu. Meskipun demikian, di hadapan _dajie_-nya ini, ia sedikit lebih ekspresif.

Cao Yin menghirup napas dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. Sepasang matanya dimanjakan oleh pemandangan indah pegunungan Hengduan yang hijau asri, seolah tidak pernah diusik oleh tangan-tangan manusia.

Tangan kanan diletakkan pada dada kiri, Cao Yin bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak harmonis. Tubuhnya juga mulai menghangat semenjak peristiwa kemarin. Dan di dalam benaknya, hanya terpikirkan satu hal saja; satu orang saja. Ialah pria yang diselamatkannya kemarin yang terus menghantui pikirannya. Seulas senyum malu-malu muncul di wajah Cao Yin.

_Apakah ini... yang dinamakan 'Cinta'? Perasaan aneh ini... begitu hangat... membuatku merasa bahagia, gugup dan..._

"_Dajie_… ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi…" Cao Yin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Zihuan! Ayo kita ke Chengdu malam ini! Pemuda itu pasti ada di sana!"

Cao Pi tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, satu kalimat itu akan dilontarkan dari sepasang bibirnya itu. Cao Pi meliriki wajah sang Kakak dari sudut mata, melihat bagaimana drastisnya perubahan air muka perempuan itu. Drastisnya bisa diibaratkan dengan sekali lompat, 1000 anak tangga Tembok Besar terlampaui.

"Dengan sangat menyesal aku mengatakan; _dajie_ tidak boleh."

"Tapi… tapi…"

Alasan Cao Pi untuk menolak itu benar. Chengdu adalah sebuah kota besar, dan banyak orang di sana. Entah berapa banyak pemburu yang berbaur diantara padatnya lautan manusia penghuni Chengdu. Jika mereka ke sana dan sampai ketahuan oleh para pemburu itu, pertumpahan darah dan kekacauan akan terjadi di Chengdu. Kalaupun mereka berakhir lolos, kabar angin mengenai kemunculan di Chengdu akan semakin menguatkan asumsi sang Kaisar akan keberadaan mereka di Sichuan.

Cao Pi mengalihkan sepasang biji biru mudanya, tidak ingin keputusannya goyah oleh sepasang mata memelas milik Cao Yin. Sedetik saja ia berkontak dengan mata itu, jiwanya akan terbelah menjadi dua dan berdebat antara dua keputusan; ya, atau tidak.

"Kebetulan hari ini sudah dekat Festival Duanwu!" Cao Yin menepuk bahu kiri adiknya. "Itu berarti pasar menjual banyak anggur! Kita bisa pergi membeli beberapa, Zihuan!"

_Sial! Dajie tahu benar bagaimana cara membuatku mengangguk!_

Cao Yin menyeringai kecil, sebuah seringai berbalut kemenangan absolut. Ia tahu adiknya tidak akan bisa menolak tawarannya jika sudah berhubungan dengan 'anggur' dan produk anggur apapun.

Cao Pi malu untuk mengakui kekalahannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dari penglihatan kakaknya, mengangguk pelan.

Strateginya berhasil.

Cao Yin melompat kegirangan, meneriakkan yel-yel kemenangan selayaknya orang yang menang judi, melompat turun ke tanah dan menari-nari. Cao Pi hanya bisa memandangi tingkah kekanak-kanakan sang Kakak dari atas atap. Seulas senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya.

_Ya sudahlah, sesekali keluar mencari udara segar tidaklah buruk_, batin si Phoenix Biru. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat matahari semakin tinggi seiring berlalunya waktu. Ia berharap bahwa ketakutannya itu tidak menjadi sebuah realita.

Tetapi sedaritadi, ada sesuatu yang mengusik si Phoenix Biru. Dan hal itu adalah…

"Bagaimana _dajie_ tahu bahwa bocah tolol itu akan pergi ke Chengdu besok?"

Cao Yin terkekeh. "_Bu neng shuo de mimi_~" balasnya. Ia tersenyum jahil, melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain, meninggalkan Cao Pi di gubuk tempat mereka berlindung dari Kaisar. Cao Pi bangkit, bergegas mengejar kakaknya yang selalu saja suka tiba-tiba bepergian entah kemana sesuka hatinya.

_"Dui ni mi lian, shi yi chang mao xian..._

_Wo xin gan qing yuan zai hong chen gen qian..." _

...

...

...

"Wen Yang!"

Seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek menghampiri si pemilik nama yang sedang duduk di dermaga di pinggir sungai, entah melamunkan apa hanya ia dan _Tian_ yang tahu.

Wen Yang membalikkan punggung, melihat sahabatnya mendekat, duduk di sampingnya. "Pagi, Zhongquan," sapanya dengan seulas senyum mendampingi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Wen Yang? Kelihatannya… kau sangat senang akan sesuatu… bagaimana, ya… seperti… seorang… pemabuk…?"

"Itu berarti dia sedang mabuk cinta!" sahut seseorang dari belakang secara tiba-tiba, mengejutkan keduanya. Refleks, kedua pemuda itu memutar kepala, melihat siapa orang yang menyela pembicaraan mereka. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi langsing berjalan mendekat, setiap langkahnya bagai orang dalam awang-awang mimpi indah.

Wajah Wen Yang mulai memerah seperti kulit babi panggang. Ia memalingkan wajah, menatap pantulan wajahnya di permukaan air sungai yang jernih.

"Du Kang _ge_!" sapa Xiahou Zhongquan alias Xiahou Ba. Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya pada pemuda yang terkenal karena ilmunya di bidang obat-obatan dan racun itu… selain karena ia adalah seorang pemabuk berat yang sanggup menegak habis sepuluh gentong arak sebelum tidak sadarkan diri.

"Zhongquan _di_! Ciqian _di_!" sapanya balik. Ia duduk di samping Wen Yang, mengapitnya di tengah. Ia membungkuk sedikit, terpingkal-pingkal melihat bagaimana merah wajahnya si pemuda tertinggi diantara ketiganya itu. Perut dan punggungnya sakit oleh tawanya yang ekstrim, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata yang terpejam erat. Sementara Wen Yang hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah, menahan malu.

"Kau baru saja jatuh ke sungai kemarin dan kembali-kembali sudah seperti ini!" Du Kang menepuk bahu Wen Yang, membuat pemuda itu terkesiap. "Kenapa? Apakah kau sempat ke _Tian_ saat kau tenggelam dan menemukan seorang Dewi yang cantiknya tidak bisa ditemukan diantara bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di kolong langit?" tanyanya.

Wen Yang gagap. "A-… a-…. Kalaupun aku menceritakan ini pada kalian berdua, aku yakin kalian menganggapku 'tong kosong nyaring bunyinya'."

"Hmm? Jadi Ciqian di benar-benar ke _Tian_ kemarin?! Wahhh…! Beruntungnya kau!" sekali lagi, punggung Wen Yang menerima tepukan bertenaga dari Du Kang. "Sayang, kau tidak bisa membawa turun seorang Dewi..."

"Bukan itu!" Wen Yang mulai kesal digoda terus-terusan oleh si pemabuk berat itu. "Kemarin…" Wen Yang mengalihkan matanya pada air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang di bawah kakinya, "saat aku tenggelam… aku… diselamatkan oleh seorang gadis."

Du Kang hampir tersedak oleh arak yang sedang diminumnya, Xiahou Ba cengo.

"Gadis penyelamatku itu adalah seorang gadis yang elok parasnya… dengan pakaian serba putih, wajah yang mulus, rambut hitam sehalus sutra dan sepasang bibir merah yang manis…"

Sebenarnya siapa yang mabuk sekarang? Wen Ciqian atau Du Kang?

Sepertinya, kedua sahabatnya ini tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke Wuyuan untuk menikmati musim semi. Cukup hanya dengan berdekatan dengan seorang Wen Yang yang sedang asyik sendiri dalam awang-awangnya, mereka sudah merasakan sebuah musim semi terbaik dalam hidup mereka yang singkat.

Entah halusinasi belaka atau bukan, kedua sahabatnya tetap membiarkan kondisi Wen Yang seperti ini… untuk sementara waktu.

"Lebih baik, kita istirahat yang banyak hari ini!" Xiahou Ba bangkit dari duduk, berjalan meninggalkan dermaga. "Nanti malam, kita akan berpesta di Chengdu, bukan?"

Du Kang meninju kepal tangan kanan ke atas, seakan hendak meninju langit biru. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dengan semangat berseru, "ARAK DAN WANITA! DU KANG DATANG UNTUK MENGKLAIM KALIAN~!"

Xiahou Ba menepuk dahinya, sementara Wen Yang sama sekali tidak terusik dari dunia kecilnya.

Pemuda bermarga Wen itu berusaha untuk mengingat setiap inci wajah perempuan penyelamat hidupnya itu, sulitnya bagai mengorek sebuah ingatan lama. Yang bisa diingatnya hanyalah rambut sehalus sutera hitam miliknya, sepasang bibir merah yang lembut dan manis dan seulas senyuman yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar meneriakkan suka cita.

Betapa ia ingin mengenal perempuan itu. Ingin ia ketahui namanya, usia, dan segala tentangnya.

_Ia bagai Dewi yang turun dari Langit hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa dari seorang kecil sepertiku… Aku… Aku ingin bertemu dengannya…_

"Heiiii!"

Wen Yang masih dalam dunia mimpinya, tidak terusik.

"HEIIIII!"

"CIQIAN!" tepukan keras dari Xiahou Ba pada punggungnya baru menyadarkannya dari lamunan siang bolong. Wen Yang terkesiap, menoleh kiri-kanan. "Ada orang di seberang yang memanggil kita! Sepertinya dua orang biksu. Dan mereka ingin menyeberangi sungai!"

Wen Yang menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Xiahou Ba, melihat ada dua orang biksu berdiri di tepi seberang. Ia bergegas naik ke dalam perahu kayu dan mengemudikannya ke tempat kedua biksu itu berada.

"Ah! Terima kasih banyak!" sahut seorang biksu yang lebih muda, berlari dengan semangat mendekati perahu Wen Yang. "Maaf kami mengganggu waktumu! Kami perlu menyeberang!"

"Zishang," biksu yang sedikit lebih tua darinya berjalan pelan mendekati si biksu muda yang bernama Sima Zishang alias Sima Zhao itu. "Pelankan suaramu. Dan terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

Wen Yang hanya tersenyum. "Anda tidak mengganggu waktu kami. Kebetulan, kami juga sedang menganggur. Silahkan naik."

Kedua biksu itu menaiki perahu Wen Yang, berangkat menyeberangi sungai. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka bercakap-cakap, memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Si biksu yang lebih tua bernama Sima Ziyuan alias Sima Shi dengan nama tasbih 'Fahai', sementara Sima Zhao belum memilikinya karena belum ditasbihkan.

Kedua Sima bersaudara adalah biksu yang berasal dari Kuil Jinshan. Sesuai namanya, kuil itu memang berlokasi di Gunung Jinshan. Pekerjaan keduanya sebagai biksu adalah untuk mencari siluman-siluman jahat yang membahayakan manusia, membawa mereka ke Pagoda Leifeng untuk disegel.

Sima Shi melihat-lihat perahu yang penuh dengan tanaman obat-obatan. Ia mengambil sepucuk bunga berwarna merah muda, mengamatinya dengan seksama seperti sedang mengamati keaslian sebatang emas. "Kau adalah seorang tabib?"

Wen Yang menggangguk. "Ya."

"Kukira kau adalah seorang _chuanjia_!" Sima Zhao menepuk dahinya, terkejut.

Wen Yang tertawa pelan.

"Kau berasal dari Shouchun?" tanya Sima Shi, masih mengamati bunga dalam genggamannya sebelum bunga itu terbang dibawa oleh angin kencang.

Wen Yang kembali mengangguk. "Aku kemari karena Sichuan memiliki banyak tanaman obat-obatan."

"Jauh sekali…" gumam Sima Zhao. "Wen _xiong_, apa cita-citamu?"

"Hmm… menjadi seorang _yishi_ yang hebat!"

"Woah!" Sima Zhao menengoki kakaknya, berkata, "_Dage_! Kalau pinggangmu sakit, kau tinggal ke tempat praktiknya Wen _xiong_ saja!"

Sima Shi lebih memilih bungkam.

"Cita-citamu itu hebat, Wen _xiong_!" Sima Zhao mengacungkan jempol pada Wen Yang.

"Memangnya, apa cita-citamu, Zishang?"

"Aku? Aku ingin menjadi seorang _zhuchi_ dari Kuil Jinshan-"

"Kau mendoakanku untuk cepat mati?"

"Ah-…" Sima Zhao panik. "Bukan… bukan itu maksudku, _dage_…"

Sima Shi mengangkat tangan kanan, menghitung-hitung dengan tasbih dan jemarinya. Sima Zhao bingung melihat perbuatan kakaknya, bertanya apa gerangan yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Hanya sedang menghitung hari," jawab Sima Shi, santai.

"_Dage_ jangan menakutiku!"

"Kau yang mendoakanku untuk cepat mati."

"Bukan seperti itu, _dage_!"

Ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, kedua biksu muda itu turun dari perahu, mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

…

…

…

Cao Pi memandang datar wajah merah muda si Ular Putih yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia memasukkan sebuah anggur ke dalam rongga mulut dengan santai, menikmati setiap cita rasa manis khas anggur favoritnya.

Entah Cao Yin sadari bahwa dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh sang Adik atau tidak, ia berlagak acuh tak acuh. Sepasang matanya memejam, bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum lebar. Lagu yang didehamkannya berirama kebahagiaan surgawi. Hanya ada satu dalam pikiran si Phoenix Biru.

…_Dajie-ku benar-benar sedang mabuk cinta…_

"Zihuan," panggilan itu memaksanya untuk menjauhkan anggur dari rongganya yang sudah siap menerima kesegaran buah berkulit ungu gelap tersebut. Cao Pi bertukar kontak mata dengan sang Kakak. "Kira-kira… apa yang harus kukatan saat bertemu dengannya?"

Cao Pi saking kagetnya hampir menjatuhkan anggur dalam genggamannya. Ia menatap tidak percaya sang Kakak, bibirnya ditutup rapat, tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"_Dajie_ tidak mungkin langsung berkata 'AKU MENCINTAIMU!' kepadanya…"

Ia tahu Cao Yin kebingungan. Tapi, apa mau dikata, Cao Zihuan sendiri tidak tahu harus memberi solusi apa.

Kedua Cao bersaudara diam, sama-sama bingung akan apa yang harus dikatakan. Angin berhembus lembut, memecahkan kesunyian dengan memukul-mukul semak-semak dan dahan pepohonan. Untuk meredakan suasana aneh diantara mereka, Cao Pi kembali menyantap satu per satu anggur yang tersisa.

Pegunungan Hengduan menjadi saksi bisu kesunyian diantara keduanya.

…

…

…

Kota Chengdu padat oleh rakyat-rakyat yang keluar untuk meramaikan malam Duanwu. Musik, tawa canda dan percakapan orang-orang memenuhi alun-alun kota Chengdu. Cahaya merah lampion dipantulkan oleh permukaan air sungai yang jernih. Atraksi-atraksi dipinggir jalan turut serta meramaikan ibukota provinsi Sichuan ini.

Cao Yin terkagum-kagum oleh pemandangan malam Duanwu di sekitarnya. Selama ratusan tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah hadir dalam acara-acara di dunia manusia. Sementara Cao Pi dengan tenang tetap mendayung perahu di belakang, menyuruh _dajie_-nya untuk tidak banyak bergerak atau perahu mereka akan oleng.

"Zihuan! Lihat!"

Cao Pi memutar bola matanya ke atas, melihat beberapa orang yang berjualan makanan di tepi jalan.

"_Dajie_," panggilnya, membuat Cao Yin mengalihkan perhatian dari apapun yang berada di pinggir sungai.

"Ada apa, Zihuan?"

"Bagaimana kau akan menemukannya? Terlalu banyak orang di Chengdu saat ini."

Bagai mencari jarum emas di tumpukan jerami kuning.

Cao Yin menengoki sekitar, wajahnya tampak bingung. Cao Pi melirik ke pinggir jalan, melihat sebuah lampion naga yang membentang di pinggir sungai. Ia menghela napas setelah mereka menjauh dari lampion naga tersebut. Perahu kembali berguncang untuk kesekian kalinya, mengembalikan atensinya kepada sang Kakak.

"Kau yang cari!"

"…Apa?" Cao Pi mempertanyakan pendengarannya sekarang.

"Kau yang cari, Zihuan! Kalau kau menemukannya, bawa dia ke paviliun yang ada di tengah danau itu!" ulangnya sekali lagi, sambil menunjuk sebuah paviliun kecil di tengah sungai.

Cao Pi hanya bisa memasang ekspresi datar. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa harus dia yang pergi mencari pria itu sementara kakaknya enak-enak duduk di paviliun, menikmati bulan purnama Duanwu.

_…Apa boleh buat_.

Cao Pi menepikan perahu di jembatan yang menyambungkan daratan dengan paviliun itu. Ia berangkat, masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang untuk mencari pujaan hati sang Kakak. Cao Yin duduk di pagar paviliun, menengadah ke angkasa gelap yang bertaburkan kemerlap-kemerlap kecil dan bulan purnama raksasa yang menggantung di atas sana. Ia tersenyum-senyum, tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

Si Phoenix Biru kelabakan mencari satu orang diantara ratus ribuan orang yang memadati kota Chengdu. Sudah entah berapa belas menit ia menelusuri alun-alun yang ramai, namun, tidak menemukan sedikitpun tanda-tanda keberadaan pria itu. Cao Pi mengurut dahinya, mulai merasa mual karena ia tidak terbiasa berada dalam keramaian. Ia bersyukur menemukan sebuah perahu kecil yang menjual obat-obatan.

"Aku ingin obat pusing," ucapnya pada pria yang menjaga perahu tersebut. Ia menengadah untuk melihat wajah dari pria yang beberapa belas sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya, terkejut ketika matanya melihat jelas wajah si penjual obat. "Kau…"

_…Sial._

Wen Yang berbalik, hendak mengambilkan botol bambu berisi obat yang diminta oleh Cao Pi.

"Ternyata kau berada di sini."

Wen Yang berbalik, bertanya-tanya pada siapa si pembeli obat berbicara. Mendapati Cao Pi yang fokus menatapnya seorang, Wen Yang menduga bahwa kalimat tadi ditujukan pada dirinya. "Uh… maaf?"

"_Dajie_-ku mencari-carimu, tolol."

_…Apa salahku sampai dikatai 'tolol'_, batin Wen Yang.

Genggaman erat pada pergelangan tangan kanannya mengejutkan Wen Yang. Cao Pi segera menariknya, hendak membawanya ke hadapan kakaknya yang sedang menunggu di paviliun. Wen Yang mengibaskan tangannya, melepaskan tangan Cao Pi dari miliknya.

"Maaf, _xiansheng_," ucap Wen Yang. Meski telah diperlakukan kasar oleh Cao Pi, ia masih tetap berbicara dengan nada halus dan sopan. "Mungkin Anda salah orang. Aku tidak mengenal _dajie_-mu ini," lanjutnya, sebelum kembali berjalan ke perahunya. Cao Pi membiarkan Wen Yang naik ke atas kapalnya. Ia tahu pria ini tidak bisa dipaksa namun jika ia tidak membawanya kepada _dajie_-nya, ia khawatir _dajie_-nya akan sedih.

Tanpa terlihat oleh orang-orang, Cao Pi menyelam ke dalam sungai. Sepasang tangannya diletakkan pada bagian belakang perahu. Ia mendayung sepasang kakinya, mendorong maju perahu itu beserta pemiliknya ke arah yang dituju. Wen Yang terkejut perahunya bergerak sendiri dan lebih parahnya lagi, membawanya ke arah yang salah.

Perahu melesat secepat angin, Wen Yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikannya.

Cao Yin mendengar suara ricuh di belakangnya, ia membalikkan wajahnya, melihat Wen Yang beserta perahunya sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tepat menuju paviliun.

_Zihuan!_

Cao Pi menjauh dari perahu, membiarkannya terus maju merangsek air.

**"BRUAK!"**

Moncong perahu membentur keras dinding paviliun, melempar Wen Yang ke udara.

"UWAAAH!"

Cao Yin berlari, segera menangkap tangan kanan Wen Yang dan menariknya ke dalam paviliun. Wen Yang mengusap kepalanya, merasa pusing atas kejadian gaib yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia menoleh ke kiri, melihat Cao Yin duduk tidak jauh darinya, tersenyum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Ia berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada Wen Yang.

Wen Yang terpana memandangi gadis di depannya itu. Tubuhnya ramping dan kecil, tetapi siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang menarik Wen Yang ke dalam paviliun, menyelamatkannya dari kesempatan kedua Yanluo untuk mencabut nyawanya dengan tombak air?

Pikiran terasionalnya adalah perempuan ini adalah seorang ahli kungfu.

"Ah… aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya. Ia menerima uluran tangan itu, lalu ditarik berdiri oleh Cao Yin semudah menarik permen dari anak kecil.

Wen Yang 100% positif bahwa perempuan mungil itu adalah ahli kungfu.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku, _xiaojie_!" Wen Yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu se-formal itu padaku."

Hati Cao Yin berdegup kencang, seperti pemukul gendang yang menghantam-hantam genderang perang. Ia melihat wajah tampan Wen Yang yang bermandikan sinar rembulan. Rona merah mulai merias wajahnya yang putih mulus. Pikiran Cao Yin mulai berantakan, sekejap itu juga semua kata-kata yang ia telah susun dengan baik sepanjang pagi hingga sore hilang dari benaknya, membuatnya bisu.

Wen Yang mengangkat kepalanya, sepasang matanya melebar ketika melihat wajah Cao Yin. Dahinya mengerut, otaknya berusaha memutar ulang sebuah ingatan.

_…Aku… aku pernah lihat wajah ini sebelumnya…_

Wen Yang teringat akan kejadian sewaktu ia tenggelam di sungai pegunungan Hengduan. Ia berdiri seperti patung batu, otaknya pusing memperjelas ingatan mengenai wajah dari penyelamatnya hari itu.

_Aku yakin betul bahwa gadis itu berwajah sama dengan gadis di hadapanku ini…_

Wen Yang tidak yakin bahwa apa yang ia yakini itu benar, ibarat kata 'pegang tidak pegang'.

Cao Yin memandang heran tingkah Wen Yang. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan kanan di depan wajah pria itu, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Cao Yin, cemas dengan keadaan Wen Yang.

"A-ah…" Wen Yang mengangguk.

Cao Yin menatapi pria tinggi itu sejenak, lalu ia berbalik, duduk di pagar paviliun. Ia mengajak Wen Yang untuk duduk di sampingnya, ingin berbincang-bincang dengan pria yang berhasil menaklukkan hatinya itu. Wen Yang mematung di tempat yang sama. Bagaimana ia bisa duduk di seorang perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya? Apalagi, sekeliling yang sepi malah memicu kontroversi dalam hatinya.

Cao Pi yang mengamati mereka dari balik sebuah pohon hanya bisa mengurut dahinya. Melihat Wen Yang yang masih berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh membuatnya kesal. Hari sudah larut malam, dan ia ingin cepat pulang untuk beristirahat. Sang Kakak tidak akan angkat kaki dari paviliun itu sampai Wen Yang mau berbincang-bincang dengannya.

"Dasar sialan," gerutu si Phoenix Biru. Cao Pi menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari persembunyian, menghembuskan angin dingin dari mulutnya. Angin itu menghantam punggung Wen Yang, membuat Wen Yang terdorong dan berakhir duduk di samping Cao Yin. Perempuan itu tahu apa yang telah Cao Pi lakukan pada Wen Yang. Ia menoleh, melihat wajah adiknya. Cao Yin berjanji pada Cao Pi bahwa ia akan membelikannya satu jin anggur sebagai imbalan.

Dua peristiwa aneh bin ajaib tadi membuat Wen Yang percaya bahwa pertemuannya dengan Cao Yin ini memang dihendaki oleh Sang _Tian_ yang Agung.

Saking gugupnya, Wen Yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana memulai percakapan.

Kegugupan Wen Yang terlihat jelas oleh sepasang matanya yang jeli. Cao Yin tidak ingin pertemuan mereka menjadi suatu kenangan yang membosankan karena tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" ia bertanya, memutuskan untuk membuka topik.

"We-… Wen Ciqian alias Wen Yang…"

"Oh! Namaku Cao Yin! Salam kenal!" Cao Yin mengulurkan tangan kanan, disambut oleh tangan kanan pria di sampingnya itu. Cao Yin mengamati tangan kecilnya terbungkus oleh tangan besar milik Wen Yang, terasa ada aliran kehangatan dari tangannya yang kasar itu. Cao Yin menginginkan kehangatan itu lebih dari sekedar lebih, namun, ia tidak bisa memintanya sekarang. Sampai ia berhasil jatuh ke dalam rangkulan Wen Yang, dan ia berharap hari itu akan terjadi lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakannya. Kalau perlu, sekarang saja!

"Apakah aku boleh memanggilmu dengan 'Wen Yang'?" tanyanya. Wen Yang mengangguk, seulas senyum bahagia mengembang di bibir Cao Yin yang merah dan mulus itu. "Dan kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan '_xiaojie_', Wen Yang! Cukup 'Yin' saja!"

Cao Pi tidak tahu sudah keberapa kalinya ia mengurut dahi hari ini. Belasan? Puluhan? Ratusan? Ribuan? Ia sendiri tidak bisa menghitungnya dengan pasti. Bagaimana bisa sang Kakak se-… seperti itu pada seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya?! Terlalu akrab! Tetapi memang, si Ular Putih adalah karakter yang mudah akrab, bahkan dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya… tentu, selama orang itu adalah orang baik-baik.

"Uhh… baiklah," Wen Yang tersenyum padanya. Seketika itu juga, kupu-kupu menyerbak keluar dari perut Cao Yin, literal.

"Jadi… darimana asalmu, Wen Yang?"

"Aku berasal dari Shouchun."

"Jauh sekali…"

Wen Yang terkekeh oleh percakapan yang terkesan _de javu_ ini.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ke Sichuan?"

"Sichuan kaya akan hasil alam. Salah satunya adalah tanaman obat-obatan," balas Wen Yang. "Terutama pegunungan Hengduan yang masih asri."

Bukan main senangnya Cao Yin mendengar jawaban Wen Yang. Pegunungan Hengduan adalah tempat ia tinggal dan itu berarti, ia bisa melihat Wen Yang setiap hari!

"Jika kau ingin mencari tanaman obat-obatan, kau bisa tanyakan pada adikku!"

Spontan sepasang mata Cao Pi terbuka lebar mendengar panggilan itu. Ia menatapi sang Kakak tidak percaya.

_…Tian._

"Zihuan!" Cao Yin melambai-lambai pada barisan pepohonan di tepi danau. "Keluarlah! Wen Yang ternyata juga suka mencari tanaman obat-obatan sepertimu!"

Cao Pi mengerang, pasrah. Sementara Wen Yang terkejut setengah mati. Pasalnya, ia baru tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memerhatikan keduanya. Keringat dingin mulai nampak di permukaan kulit wajahnya, ekspresi panik bercampuk ketakutan jelas di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia takut bahwa adik dari perempuan yang baru saja dikenalnya ini memandang Wen Yang sebagai seorang pria bermata keranjang yang hendak melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh pada sang Kakak.

Setelah berkali-kali dipanggil, Cao Pi keluar dari barisan pepohonan, menampakkan diri. Wen Yang menelan ludah melihat ekspresi masam yang dipasang oleh Cao Pi.

_Yan-… Yanluo?!_

Sebenarnya, pemuda bertampang masam itu adalah Phoenix Biru, bukanlah si Dewa Kematian bertampang menakuktan yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Wen Yang.

"Zihuan! Kenapa lama sekali?" Cao Yin berlari kecil mendekati adiknya. Ia menarik adiknya menuju paviliun. Dengan santai Cao Yin berkata, "Wen Yang, perkenalkan! Ini adalah adikku, Cao Zihuan alias Cao Pi!"

Di luar dugaannya, Cao Pi membungkuk pada si tabib muda. Wen Yang bisa sedikit lega pada saat ia tidak bertatap muka langsung dengan pemuda yang hendak membeli obatnya tadi. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi, membungkuk pada Cao Pi. Ketika Cao Pi mengangkat wajahnya, jantung Wen Yang memukul-mukul keras rongga dadanya. Angin berhembus melintasi paviliun, seolah membisiki Wen Yang untuk segera pergi dari paviliun yang mendadak angker ini.

Sepasang mata Cao Pi menajam, mengisyaratkan bencana akan datang pada Wen Yang jika sampai sang Kakak kenapa-napa.

Wen Yang bertekad besok akan ke Kuil untuk memohon pengamunan dosa pada Sang Buddha.

Cao Yin yang terlalu bahagia tidak bisa mendeteksi aura kegugupan yang sedang mengelilinginya. "Zihuan!" Cao Pi menengoki kakaknya, Wen Yang menarik napas dalam. "Mungkin kau bisa merekomendasikan tempat-tempat di Hengduan yang memiliki banyak tanaman obat!"

"Hmm…" Cao Pi manggut-manggut, tidak memiliki kuasa untuk melawan keinginan kakaknya. Ia kembali menengoki Wen Yang, kali ini, dengan wajah datar kesehariannya. "Pegunungan di timur memiliki tanaman obat yang jarang bisa kau temui, sebagian besar untuk penyakit seperti rematik dan demam. Jika kau ingin menyembuhkan penyakit yang berhubungan dengan pernapasan dan peredaran darah, kusarankan kau pergi ke pegunungan di utara."

Wen Yang manggut-manggut, membuat catatan di dalam benaknya mengenai lokasi-lokasi itu. Wen Yang teringat akan sesuatu, dan mumpung yang dihadapannya ini adalah seorang berprofesi sama sepertinya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari dalam baju, membalik halaman. "Oh, ya. Apakah Cao _xiong_ tahu dimana aku dapat mencari tanaman ini?" ia menunjukkan pada Cao bersaudara gambar sebatang tanaman rerumputan. Tanaman yang dicari Wen Yang memiliki bentuk yang sama seperti ilalang, berukuran jauh lebih pendek dan kecil dibanding tanaman pembandingnya. Dari data-data yang tertulis di halaman selanjutnya, diketahui bahwa seluruh bagian tanaman itu berwarna keemasan.

"Ah… 'Sanwan Xiu'," Cao Pi mengurut dagunya.

"Kau tahu tanaman ini, Zihuan?"

Cao Pi mengangguk. "Untuk apa kau memerlukan tanaman ini? Kau tahu bahwa Sanwan Xiu sangatlah sulit untuk ditemukan dan berumur pendek; kurang lebih hanya tiga malam."

"Aku membutuhkan tanaman ini untuk mengobati penduduk desa Luoyue yang sedang terserang oleh epidemi aneh."

"Hmm?" Cao Pi tampak tertarik untuk mendengarkan tentang epidemi ini.

"Epidemi ini muncul tiba-tiba kira-kira seminggu yang lalu," Wen Yang mulai menceritakan. "Aku dan kedua temanku sempat ke sana untuk melihat kondisinya. Epidemi itu buruk sekali! Banyak yang sudah meninggal dalam hitungan tujuh hari saja!"

"Jelaskan."

"Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Selama satu malam kami tinggal di sana, berusaha untuk meredakan gejalanya. Kondisi mereka sedikit membaik, namun pada pagi harinya, penyakit itu kembali meliar."

"Gejala yang diderita oleh mereka adalah demam, pusing, mual, yang kemudian disusul dengan muntah darah dan mulut berbusa dua hari setelah gejala demam. Kami telah mencoba meramu berbagai macam obat dan hasilnya tetap saja, nyawa mereka tidak tertolong…"

Cao Yin mengerutkan dahi melihat raut sedih yang terpajang di wajah tampan Wen Yang. Ia tahu, adalah sebuah hantaman besar bagi seorang tabib karena tidak bisa menemukan ramuan untuk menyembuhkan epidemi yang telah merengut banyak nyawa. Mengikuti instingnya, ia merangkul Wen Yang, mengusap punggung pria itu, ingin ia kembali tenang.

_"Ni de tan xi bo dong wo de xin xuan..._

_Wei ni shou ku yan lei dou shi tian..."_

Wen Yang terkejut melihatnya. Meski sedang bersedih, ia tersenyum; bukannya mendorong Cao Yin, Wen Yang justru meletakkan tangan kanan di atas kepala perempuan itu, mengusap rambutnya perlahan. Cao Pi hampir saja membatalkan niatnya untuk memberitahu informasi soal Sanwan Xiu.

"Sanwan Xiu mungkin bukanlah obat yang tepat untuk mengobati epidemi ini," Wen Yang mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Cao Pi. "Tetapi setidaknya, ia dapat meringankan penderitaan mereka."

"…" Cao Pi melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kelihatannya, kau mati-matian mencari tanaman langka ini. Dan sementara kau berpetualang di Hengduan untuk mencari Sanwan Xiu, mereka semua sudah mati duluan. Percuma saja kuberitahu kau lokasinya."

"Zi-"

"Tetapi," Cao Pi menyela sebelum kakaknya bisa memarahinya, "aku bisa memberikanmu beberapa batang Sanwan Xiu."

Harapan menyinari hati Wen Yang yang kelam bagai sinar mentari. "Kau memilikinya, Cao _xiong_?!"

Cao Pi mengangguk. "Aku baru bisa membawakannya padamu besok. Lebih baik kau segera pulang dan ramu dulu obat dasarnya. Kau bisa menambahkan Sanwan Xiu seperti menaruh daun seledri di dalam kuah."

Wen Yang ber-_kowtow_ di hadapan Cao Pi. "Terimakasih banyak, Cao _xiong_!"

Cao Pi hanya mengangguk saja. Ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya, hatinya lega melihat ekspresi senang di wajah mulus itu. "Dajie, hari sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita pu-"

**"DUAAAR!"**

Suara ledakan dan gemuruh memancing atensi mereka. Ketiganya menengoki sumber suara, melihat asap mengepul tinggi. Cao Pi mendecih, segera menarik kakaknya pergi dari paviliun, lari menjauh sembari berseru pada Wen Yang, "Pergilah dari sana jika kau masih ingin menyelamatkan nyawa orang-orang, tolol! Kita akan bertemu di Luoyue besok!"

Wen Yang yang kehabisan kata-kata hanya bisa pergi dari paviliun itu sesegara mungkin, menghindari pertarungan antara Sima bersaudara melawan beberapa ekor siluman.

"Zihuan? Kenapa tiba-"

"_Dajie_ terlalu fokus menatap lekat Wen Ciqian sampai kau tidak melihat bahwa tidak jauh dari paviliun itu, sedang ada pertempuran antara biksu dan siluman?!"

Cao Yin bengong. Dikiranya ledakan itu berasal dari gudang petasan yang meledak.

Cao Pi mendesah, ia bersumpah ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia mengurut dahi untuk hari ini. "_Tian a…_"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's note: INI JAUH LEBIH CEPAT UPDATENYA DAN LEBIH PANJANG DARI YANG SAYA PERKIRAKAN! Tbh, saya sendiri terkejut bisa mencapai 4,4k words loh chapter yang ini!**

**Baiklah, berikut adalah translasi dan poin-poin perbedaannya!**

**1\. Bu neng shuo de mimi - Rahasia yang tidak dapat diberitahu. Sebenarnya, ini adalah judul lagu ost [Secret] yang dinyanyikan oleh Jay Chou. LOL!**

**2\. Sanwan Xiu - Lengan Tiga Malam (arti kasarnya). Ini adalah tanaman fiktif yang saya karang-karang. Awalnya, saya ingin menamakannya dengan 'Sanzang Xiu' yang berarti 'Lengan Sanzang' tetapi karena tanaman ini cuma tiga hari hidupnya, saya beri nama 'Sanwan' instead of 'Sanzang'.**

**3\. Untuk translasi liriknya, bisa dilihat di blog: kangtianfengderiji (blogspot). Judul lagunya (Xu Nuo).**

**...**

**Perbedaan plotnya:**

**1\. Di film, tempat bertemunya kedua MC memang di paviliun di tengah sebuah danau kota kecil. Tetapi, di sini, saya buat paviliun itu berada di danau kecil yang berada di dalam kota Chengdu (tentu, ini fiktif). Kalau di cerita aslinya, si MC wanita langsung nembak si MC pria. Tetapi di sini, saya membuat kedua MC ada adegan perkenalan dulu, kemudian WY mulai yakin bahwa CY adalah penyelamatnya dsb. Biar ada plotnya lah... dan bisa lebih panjang (author suka yang plot panjang kwkwkwk).**

**2\. Epidemi itu muncul setelah kedua MC menikah. Tetapi, saya bikin epidemi muncul sebelum MC menikah. Sengaja agar memberikan storyline pendekatan CY dan WY. Epidemi yang di versi film itu disebabkan oleh racun siluman kelelawar yang dilawan oleh kedua biksu Kuil Jinshan. Sementara yang di fanfict ini... berbeda.**

**3\. Di film, kedua biksu itu kebetulan berpapasan dengan MC pria yang lagi berlayar di sungai. Kalau di sini, malah si dua biksu manggil WY lololol.**

**4\. Satu-satunya hal yang sama persis adalah adegan dua biksu bertarung melawan siluman yang berkeliuran di dalam festival itu. Dan festival itu adalah Duanwu. **

**...**

**STAY TUNED! Review sangat saya welcome!**


End file.
